


Rest My Love

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice is sick, so Chibs is taking care of him. Just a little domestic peek at the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest My Love

Juice was sick, that much Chibs knew. The lad was burning up with fever, and shaking like a leaf. He wouldn't go to the doctor, of course, wouldn't even admit he was sick. Chibs got fed up with it when Juice stumbled over his feet three times between the shop and the clubhouse, and called Tara to see if she would come to their house when she got done at the hospital. She agreed, of course.

It was seven fifteen when the Tara knocked on the door and Chibs let her in. Juice was curled up on the couch wearing sweatpants and one of Chibs’ hoodies, still shivering. “Thanks for coming Doc, as you can see, he isn't sick at all, and this is a complete waste of your time,” Chibs spoke sarcastically, referencing an earlier argument between the couple. Tara laughed and put her hand against Juice’s forehead. When she felt the heat radiating off his skin, she sent Chibs to get their thermometer, and insisted Juice remove the hoodie. 

Chibs returned with the thermometer and Tara shoved it under Juice’s tongue. When it beeped and she looked at it, “Shit!” she exclaimed. “We have to get you cooled off Juice. Get out of the sweatpants. Now. Your temperature is nearly a hundred and five.”

“Shite, come on Juicey, lets get you in a cool shower,” Chibs suggested. Tara agreed and sent Chibs with Juice because the younger man was unsteadily on his feet. She went through her purse and found some extra strength acetaminophen and shook three out into her palm. She looked in their fridge and found a bottle of gatorade, so she took the bottle and the pills and knocked on the bathroom door. Chibs answered and took both from her. “Thanks Doc,” he nodded to her before closing the door and going back to Juice. 

He gave Juice the pills and Juice, and watched him take the pills and sip the drink. Chibs took the bottle and sat it beside the sink, returning to sit on the toilet lid, keeping a close eye on Juice. “I can't stand here much longer,” Juice whispered. “Help me out or get in with me.” Chibs paused, then shrugged and stripped off his clothes before stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Juice, who leaned weakly against him. 

“I got ya Juicey,” Chibs said as he kissed Juice’s feverish temple. Juice was quiet, he felt like shit and Chibs’ strong arms were the only reason he was still upright. Juice turned to face Chibs and laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Chibs rubbed Juice’s back as much as he could while supporting his weight. He could feel Juice’s body cooling, a combination of the shower and the medication, no doubt. Chibs was incredibly thankful that the fever was coming down quickly. After a while longer in the shower, Chibs helped Juice out of the tub, dried him off and helped him back into his underwear. After a quick towel off and throwing his own clothes back on, Chibs led Juice to the bedroom and got him in the bed, covering him only with the light sheet. Tara knocked on the door frame and Chibs motioned her in. “He’s pretty weak,” Chibs noted.

“I’m fairly sure he has the flu, so that’s to be expected. You can alternate acetaminophen and ibuprofen every 3 hours for his fever. Cool showers, no heavy clothes or blankets until it breaks,” Tara instructed. “Make sure he finishes that gatorade within the next couple of hours. Lots of fluids. I don't think he's been drinking enough nonalcoholic liquid,” Chibs nodded his understanding and she patted him on the arm. “Just keep an eye on his temperature and call me if you have any questions.” 

Tara left and Chibs laid on the bed beside Juice, who immediately curled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed his temple. God how Chibs hated to see his love so miserable. Juice turned in Chibs’ arms and buried his face in the tattooed chest. Chibs rubbed soothing circles on Juice's back and asked, “Anything I can get you Juicey?” 

“Just don't leave,” Juice whispered, snuggling tighter against Chibs.

“I won't, Chibs promised, “But you need to drink some more of this red shite. Tara says you need to finish it soon.” Juice took the bottle that Chibs offered and drained half of what was left. “That’s good Juicey,” he praised. Juice curled back against him and went to sleep. 

Chibs slipped out bed and went to the kitchen to see if they had anything remotely healthy that Juice could eat when he woke up. He found a single can of low sodium chicken noodle soup, and knew that wouldn't be enough,so he pulled some chicken breasts out of the freezer and popped them in the microwave to thaw while he chopped carrots, celery and herbs. When the microwave beeped, he got another cutting board and started dicing the raw chicken while his pan preheated. When the chicken was diced he poured in a little oil and then dumped in the chicken and veggies to let them start cooking. He added various herbs and water once the chicken and veggies were cooked and put a lid on the pot to let it simmer while he checked on Juice. 

Chibs found Juice still sound asleep, his face buried in Chibs pillow. Chibs ran his hand down the side of his sleeping love’s head, and smiled when Juice nuzzled his face against the hand. The Scot when back to the kitchen and made a pot of white rice to go with the brothy soup. Once the rice was finished he looked up at the clock and realized it was ten-thirty and he grabbed the thermometer from where it had been discarded on the coffee table, and headed back to the bedroom. 

After coaxing Juice awake, Chibs stuck the thermometer under his tongue and waited. The thermometer indicated that the lad’s fever was on the way back up so Chibs gave him some ibuprofen and convinced him to eat a little bit of the chicken soup with rice, and finish the gatorade before he went back to sleep. 

Once Juice was sound asleep again, Chibs went and cleaned up the kitchen and texted Tig, asking him to brig red gatorade by in the morning. When Tig had replied that he would, Chibs made his way back to the bedroom, turning off the lights throughout the house on the way. He got into bed with Juice, and flipped the tv on, turning the volume low so that he wouldn't disturb his sleeping partner, and flipped through the channels as he absently stroked the side of Juice's head. Chibs couldn't focus on anything so he flicked the TV off and turned on side side, pulling Juice close and kissing the back of his head. 

“Love you Chibby,” Juice sleepily mumbled.

“Aye boy, I love you too. Now rest my love” Chibs replied.


End file.
